


The Hidden

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Empress Leia Organa, Flip script, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Scavenger Ben Solo, Scavenger Han Solo, Scavenger Rey, Sith Empire, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Instead of Ben Solo, Snoke and Palpatine targeted Leia Organa. Leia killed them both and became Empress of the Sith, Poe Dameron as her right hand man. Now, she’s searching for her lost son, hoping to bring him home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	The Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“This will begin to make things right.”

Even as Lor San Tekka pressed the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker into Jessika Pava’s hand, he said, “I have traveled too far and seen too much to ignore all the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

Jess nodded. She knew that without someone like Luke Skywalker, they were good as doomed. They needed hope, they needed that beacon. Without it... “Thank you, Lor,” she said. “You’ve given us hope. Holdo’s been after this for a long time.”

”Yes.” Lor said. “I can imagine that.”

It was then that BB-3, Jess’ droid, wheeled in, beeping frantically. 

”Darth Taral and his forces are here,” Jess said. "You need to hide.”

”You have to leave,” Tekka said. 

Jess sighed. “I’m not leaving you — ”

“Commander Pava,” Tekka said, “The map is of the utmost importance.”

Damn Tekka. He was right about that at least. “I have an idea,” she said. It broke her heart to just leave BB-3, but she couldn’t leave Tekka either. 

She knelt beside BB-3. “You,” she said, “Take this. It’s safer with you than it is with me. Get as far away from here as you can; I’ll catch up with you.”

She slipped BB-3 the map. BB-3 wheeled away, and Jess couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling she got watching the blue and white droid leave. 

The village was full of troopers. Then there were the Marauders, warriors of the Sith fueled by rage. Assassins, who sliced and slashed with their weapons. Jess sighed; it was a good thing that Holdo had given her those lessons. After all, Jessika Pava wasn’t about to go down without a fight. 

Of course, the Marauders, the assassins...they were just a warm-up for Darth Taral himself. Formerly Poe Dameron. 

Formerly Jessika Pava’s friend. 

Jess swallowed. She could practically feel Taral’s shuttle coming at her, the roar of the shuttle almost like some sort of monster. Then of course, there was Taral himself, disembarking from the shuttle. 

The mask, evocative almost of an Old Republic Sith Lord. The robes. It was like Poe was almost swallowed up by this perverse symbol. 

”We need to leave,” Jess said. 

She’d promised BB-3 that she would catch up to her. 

Something shot her. A sharp pain, that made her feel like unconsciousness was coming to claim her. Next to her, she heard Tekka collapse as well...at least before all went black. 


End file.
